Lost Champion
by 9foxgrl
Summary: 'Cynthia or Olivier? Who am I' She is both. Join the FMA team as they travel across Sinnoh to find their friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**There are many who believe that we are not alone in the universe. That in a separate plane of existence there are parallel worlds. Some are normal as the ones that we live in and others where there exist powers that are born from our dreams. **_

_**There are many legends and stories of people who have been able to cross these rifts in Time and Space, but they don't do it alone.**_

_**And this is where our story begins…**_

_*(Cue Pokémon Movie Intro Music)*_

_FULLMETAL & POKEMON: DIAMOND & PEARL_

_Present_

**THE LOST CHAMPION**

_Two giant dragon like monsters were above her fighting, near them holding a red chain was a blue hair man laughing as the world began to rift around them. Suddenly the dragons hit him with a force of energy so strong that the ground around her shook and she fell back into one of the rifts. _

"_No! Cynthia!"_

"_CYNTHIA!"_

"_CYNTHIA!"_

Olivier gasped as she woke up. Her bed sheets were twisted around her as a result of her trying to fight out of her nightmare. Some sweat matted her long hair to her face. Slowly sitting up she looked around her room to get her bearings. Seeing the furnished bedroom and canopy bed instead of her usual military quarters, it clicked where she was.

She was in bedroom at the Armstrong Family Estate in Central City.

Carefully, she untangled herself from her bed covers and walked across the cerulean carpet to her window. She tugged aside the curtains just enough to look down into the moonlit garden below.

'_Why are these dreams still haunting me?'_ she groaned as she placed her forehead to the cool glass. Ever since she was a small child, she had had dreams of living in another world, being referred to as this 'Cynthia' and battling with a shark like dragon and several other creatures with special powers that would make the homunculi pale in comparison. Some dreams were good, but others…like this one…seemed to cause her pain in the form of terrible headaches.

'_Well if I'm going to be up, then I might as well do something productive.'_ She thought as she changed from her night clothes into some sweatpants and a tank top before grabbing her sword from its resting place by her bed.

Quietly she headed down to the garden and then began to go through her usual training drills. To the untrained eye it looked like a beautiful battle dance, the silver gleam of the sword danced around her as she spun and jab at imaginary opponents.

"Olivier?"

She spun around rapidly, ready to lunge at her intruder, but realizing that it was just her second in command Miles; she stopped the blade mere centimeters from his throat. He didn't even flinch.

"Miles you startled me." Olivier gasped as put her sword back into its scabbard.

"What are doing awake at this hour Olivier?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Over the years the two had grown rather close. Working together in such a cloistered environment it was only natural, but in this case it was something more.

It wasn't until they were reunited after the Promised Day did the two realize that their fondness for each other was because of the love that was beginning to grow. Their relationship was slight catatonic though, Miles being as chivalrous as his namesake never push their relationship at a pace that made her uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about Me." she said as she took a seat on the cold stone bench facing the fountain.

Miles tsked lightly and wrapped his jacket around her. "Olivier, you know you can't lie to me so easily right?"

Olivier glared at him, but he didn't back down.

"Olivier, please. What's bothering you?"

She sighed and looked towards the water. "Nightmares again…"

Miles gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He was the only one in her command; scratch that, in her _ENTIRE_ life who knew about the nightmares.

"I think that I'm starting to lose my mind." She muttered. "These dreams are becoming more and more frequent. There are times I'm worried that I'm forgetting who I am."

"You're not going to lose your mind; you're much too stubborn for that to happen."

Olivier pouted slightly as she looked at him.

"I am not stubborn!"

"Whatever you say my Queen." he replied well naturedly.

Sitting in silence the two watched as the sun began to rise and gently burn away the mist.

"We should get inside; we have a long day ahead of us with the awards ceremony at ten." Miles said as he helped her up.

"I hate formal political crap like that."

"And yet you want to be Fuhrer."

"Exactly! When I become Fuhrer I can either ban them-"

"Which is unlikely."

"Or just force Mustang to do all that formal crap for me. He already likes to parade around like one of mother's show cats"

***(-o-)***

The Amestrian awards ceremonies were far from plain, and formal would just be an understatement. All the main streets that lead up to Central Command were blocked off for a parade that would start on the outskirts of the city. From the rooftops there were several civilians throwing handfuls of confetti and wishing Grumman a good term in office. Behind him in the motorcade were the soldiers who had survived the Promised Day battle. The Elric brothers were in an open car with Roy and Riza.

This being the first time that Ed was in his dress uniform much to his chagrin, Al was wearing his signature red coat.

The awards ceremony started off as normal. The Amestrian Anthem, the open speech, moment of silence to the fallen, more boring speeches…etc…Finally Grumman announced the award of promotions.

"To Major Edward Elric; for his valiant efforts to subdue the enemy and desire to protect the nation, I award him the rank of Colonel."

There was loud applauds everywhere, people chanting 'Fullmetal' over and over again as the civilians cheered for their favorite state alchemist. Even from where Mustang was seated he could see the smile Ed was forcing on his face as he walked up to Grumman to accept his promotion in the proper military style.

"To Colonel Roy Mustang; for his sacrifice and bravery, I promote him to the rank of Brigadier General."

'_That punk is getting another step closer huh? Guess I'll have to step it up otherwise this gap between us will only get smaller.'_ Olivier thought with a frown.

"And finally to Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong; for her courage and diligence in securing victory against the enemy, I am pleased to present her with a promotion to a full-fledged General."

From the crowds you could make out Alex and the Brigg soldiers shouting their congratulations to their fearless leader as she made her way across the stage. She accepted her promotion with the air and dignity that cause her to receive her icy nickname.

Suddenly, a large black vortex appeared behind her. A strange worm-like creature with golden horns, legs and red eyes lunged out and snatched Olivier before she could realize what was going on or move out of the way. The creature quickly dragged her into the abyss before they could stop it.

"GENERAL!"

"SISTER!"

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"GENERAL ARMSTRONG!"

"OLIVIER!"

***(-o-)***

Ash was playing with his Pokemon near the Sunyshore beach. They were killing some time before they met the ferry back to Twinleaf Town when he saw a bright flash of light that reminded him of what happened when Palkia and Diagla clashed, followed by a splash a few meters out into the ocean. Using a small spyglass Professor Oak had given him for observing wild Pokémon, he look out to the sea and saw an unconscious woman floating at the mercy of the waves.

"Staraptor! Go get Flint and the others! Buizel! You gotta get me out there!" Ash yelled as he jumped into the water with his Pokémon. It took little to no time for them to reach her. She had long blond hair that was currently covering part of her face, and was wearing a blue uniform that seemed a little big on her. Making sure that he had a good grip on her jacket, they started the journey back.

When they reached the beach, Flint, Dawn, Brock, Nurse Joy and Volkner were all there waiting. Flint jumped out into the water to meet them and carried her to shore.

"Where did she come from?" Flint asked as he placed her on a blanket that Nurse Joy laid out.

"I don't know." Ash said as he took a towel from Brock. "There was this weird flash of light and then she just fell out of the sky."

"People just don't fall out of the sky Ash!" Dawn reprimanded.

"Well she did!"

"Is she okay?" Brock asked.

"She's just unconscious, I don't believe that she was out there that long." Nurse Joy replied as she pushed some of the woman's hair out of her face and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Volkner asked but then paled as he saw the woman's face.

"It's Cynthia!"

***(-o-)***

Meanwhile back at Central…it was utter mayhem. All the military and civilian police were trying to restore order; the other officers on the stage were taken to a secure location. The crowd was yelling, people rioting. Utter pandemonium.

"You all saw what happened right?" Roy asked as he and Riza shoved their way through the crowds towards the Elrics who just barely escaped from a security team thanks to Miles and Alex.

"You mean that giant ass worm just appearing and snatching General Armstrong?" Ed yelled.

"Who could have done this?"

"The Drachmans?"

"No." Miles stated sharply. He was trying to remember where he had seen that creature before. It looked kind of familiar. Then he realized it was in one of the old journals that Olivier had cataloged her nightmares in. That creature sometimes appeared in them. "No…it couldn't be…that creature could it?"

"You've seen it before?" Alex demanded.

Miles winced slightly at the volume. "Once, but it was in a picture."

"That's better than nothing." Roy said as they made their way out of the crowd and into a vacant office.

"Where was the picture from?"

Miles winced a bit a having to reveal Olivier's secrets but in this case it was necessary.

"In a journal, General Armstrong was using it to catalog some of the nightmares that she has having."

"She never mentioned anything about nightmares."

"I doubt you would have noticed, but they had started to increase in frequency as of late."

Roy took a thinker pose. "Well that would explain why she had dark circles under her eyes, and why her face wasn't as radiant."

Only Riza caught Miles' annoyed glare aimed at Roy.

"So the creature, do you know what it was called?"

"**Its name is Giratina."**

There was a flash of light, then the Amestrians found themselves in a large white room with a vague figure sitting before a door, a large white creature with a gold like ornament on its back that seemed to subtly shift colors. And beside it..

"IT'S THAT GIANT WORM!" Ed shouted.

"I AM NOT A WORM!" Giratina shouted back.

"He's right Brother." Al replied as he looked at the Renegade Pokémon with curiosity. "He looks more like a basilisk with legs then a worm."

"Who cares what it looks like…" Roy stated. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE AT THE GATE OF TRUTH?"

"**Because, Arceus didn't think to warn me before he snatched someone from your dimension."** Truth said as he glared at the large white creature.

"_My sincerest apologies Gatekeeper, but I did not think that it was possible for one of my children to act so recklessly!" _Arceus replied as he leveled a glare at Giratina.

'_Wait…so Giratina came from him?'_

'_Is Arceus a boy or a girl?'_

"It was Palkia and Diagla's fault anyway. They were the ones to send her into their dimension in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?"

To their surprise Truth sort of face palmed.

"**Your friend Olivier was originally from another world, the world where Arceus and Giratina are from. The Pokémon dimension."**

"Holy crap, so she was a giant monster too!" Roy shouted as he tried to imagine a ferocious ice monster with sharp blades…only to be slapped by Riza and Miles.

"No. in our world both Pokémon and humans live side by side." Arceus corrected.

"_In our world your friend was known as Cynthia, the Pokémon Champion of the Sinnoh Region. A very kind and loving trainer."_

"Kind?" Alex repeated in befuddlement.

"Loving?" Al gasped.

"Are you sure we are speaking about the same woman here?" Ed and Roy asked in union.

Arceus ignored them and continued. _"A few days ago, or in your time, a few years, a mad man name Cyrus and his organization Team Galactic attempted to take control of my children Palkia and Diagla in order to contort space and time to his own twisted needs."_

The room changed, and projected them above a mountain peak where a blue haired man was shown with a destroyed red chain in his hands standing before a crumble altar and two large dragon-like beasts above him. They could also see a woman who looked very much like a younger Olivier wearing a black jacket and fighting with several other Pokémon and some other teenagers. They watched the battle unfold, and Cynthia get knocked off the mountain and into a rift.

"_Due to their rage after breaking free your friend regretfully fell into the rifts and fell into your world where she was reborn as Olivier Armstrong." _Arceus explained as the projection disappeared and they returned to Truth's domain.

"Well that explains a lot, but why did you take her back now?" Riza asked.

"My siblings wouldn't stop whining about whose fault it was that she disappeared so I went to get her to shut them up." Giratina replied. "Honest, I didn't know she was some big shot in your world too."

"Big shot?"

"_A Pokémon Champion is viewed as the strongest trainer of their region. They are quite famous for their skills and strategies of battles."_

'_No wonder she was so good at defending Fort Briggs.'_ The older soldiers all thought in unison.

"Well is there any way to bring her back to our world. Her abduction has caused a large ruckus." Alex asked.

"After all the work I put into taking her back and dropping her off?"

"_Do I need to use __Judgment__ on you?"_

"No Father!"

"**What those two are forgetting to say is that it will not be easy to bring her back. The strain of crossing dimensions is immense, and if done against one's will …there is a chance of complete memory loss." **

"But she was remembering her life as Cynthia recently, doesn't that count for anything?" Miles asked, surprising everyone.

Arceus paused. _"There is a chance that she will remember, but those memories will be distorted. She will have trouble adjusting at first until one personality either dominates or the two blend. It will vary on how strong her psyche is."_

"Oh it's strong alright." They all replied.

"She was alive when I dropped her off so she should be waking up in her world soon." Giratina commented.

"**Where did you drop her off at?"**

"Uh…in the ocean near Sunyshore."

"YOU DROPPED HER IN THE OCEAN?" the Amestrians, Ishvalan, Pokémon and Truth shouted.

"Don't get all uppity! Palkia and Diagla got made because I broke through their precious pocket dimensions again!" the Pokémon retorted. "Besides, I made sure to drop her close enough to land and people."

"YOU OVER GROWN WORM! HOW DARE YOU!" Alex yelled.

"I AM NOT A WORM!"

"There is only one way to bring her back to your world…"

"What's that?"

"_One or more of you must find her and challenge her to a battle. If you are triumphant then her psyches as Cynthia will likely crumble away_

"Is there an alternative?" Al asked. He didn't like the thought of having to battle a friend or damaging her mind.

"**The one with the strongest bond to her will mix the psyches of her mind. If that occurs she can still cross the boundaries between your worlds without repercussions."**

Arceus started down at Truth. "That is still a dangerous tactic Gatekeeper, they will only have a year to establish that bond or they will be ejected back."

"I am willing to take that chance." Miles shouted.

"AS AM I!" Alex bellowed, sparkling loudly.

"Same here." Roy replied. "I can't possible get to be Fuhrer if I have no real competition."

"And you know I have his back." Riza added.

"You can count me in." Ed stated.

"Me too!" Al cried out.

'_Such noble and loyal friends…Cynthia…Olivier…what ever you call yourself, you are lucky to have them.'_

_"You will all have one year to find her and bring her back."_ Arceus said as Giratina used its power to open up the Gate, only the door dissolved and became a vortex of swirling colors. _"If you do not find her and re-establish the bond to your world…then you will have to return without her."_

The small group shared a look of determination then jumped into the wormhole. They grabbed each other's hands as the felt, but soon the distortion became so severe that they were torn apart just as they reach the pulsing light at the end.

***(-o-)***

_Sunyshore_

"How is she?" Bertha asked as she spotted Flint and the other trainers in the waiting room. Aaron and Lucian were right behind her.

"Still unconscious." Flint replied. "Nurse Joy and the doctor are confident though that she'll wake up soon."

"Any idea where she's been?" Lucian asked.

"The only clues we have is kind of identification badge that was in her jacket pocket. But the water destroyed it beyond recognition." Volkner replied. "She also had a sword."

""What was she doing with a sword?" Aaron asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No idea, but from the calluses that were on her hands and the blood on the hilt mostly matched hers_, *(Aaron whimpers)*_ I can guess that she used it frequently." Flint replied.

"And what of her grandmother?" Bertha asked. "Have you contacted her yet? You know she would hate to be let out on this!"

"I already sent a message to her. She will more than likely be showing up by tomorrow morning."

"Do you think that Cynthia will be okay?" Dawn asked as she hugged Piplup.

"Right now it's impossible to tell." Brock replied.

"Brock is right…" Ash added. "All we can do now it wait."

"Pika." Pikachu replied sadly.

In her hospital room Cynthia's whimpered a bit in her sleep as memories collided in her mind. Frigid cold air that always seemed to be around her, guns exploding around her, the sensation of being crushed, a large mountain that she had the urge to call home. There were also faces. Lots of them.

Several were of soldiers dressed like her in blue uniforms. The faces blurred before she could get a good look at them. They all began to blend together in a chaotic symphony of voices and colors.

'_No! Stop! Make it stop! Please!'_ she screamed as she fell into the kaleidoscope.

Suddenly one of the voices broke through with a feeling of protection and warmed echoing through it.

"_Olivier?"_

Cynthia gasped as she awoke and practically fell out of the bed, only stopping herself by grabbing the bed railing. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of hospital room.

"Cynthia! Guys she's awake!"

Cynthia looked over to the doorway where a dark haired boy with lightning marks on his cheeks stood with a yellow mouse _'A Pikachu' _she told herself.

At his call some more people came in. One had spiky blonde hair, one with green hair and cowlick that stood up like an antenna, a flamboyant looking man with purple hair, and an elder woman who looked the most normal, they looked vaguely familiar. There was a blue haired girl holding a blue penguin _'A Piplup'_ and a teen with spiky brown hair and Xingese looking eyes. There was also a woman with pink hair wearing a nurse's uniform with them.

"Cynthia thank goodness you're awake." The older woman commented.

"Yeah, we were really about you." The dark hair teen added.

She blinked a few times then asked. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

***(-o-)***

When Miles awoke he was being poked by a strange looking brown creature with a leaf on its head….wearing his sunglasses on its head. Well…they were now goggles, similar to the ones that he used to wear as a teenager.

"Uh…Hi?"

"Nuzleaf?"

He looked around to get his bearings. Currently he was in a forest, but in the distance he could see a small city. Nearby was a sign.

___Welcome to Sandgem Town_

"Sandgem Town?"

Miles started to stand up and then was shocked when he realized he had de-aged back to his eighteen year old self.

_'Oh boy…'_

*___Twinleaf Town*_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Al winced as Ed freaked out the second he woke up and fell out of the tree they had landed in.

"Two feet! All two feet gone!" he cried.

The problem?

Ed and Al had de-aged back to 10 and 11 respectively…so Ed…was now as short as ever.

"Two feet! Do you know how long it took me to grow just two feet?" Ed wailed as he hit the ground with his fist.

"I know Brother, I know. I lived through it." Al said with a sigh as he shimmed his way down the tree.

"Excuse me? Are you two okay?"

The two boys turned around and saw a very kind looking woman with blue hair and a strange cat with a curled tail.

The two brothers reacted differently.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"KITTY!"

___*~(Lake Verity)~*_

Riza looked at her teen self's reflection in the clear waters then over at also de-aged Roy and Alex.

"Anyone want to bet that Fullmetal freaks out over this?" Roy asked with a laugh.

A piercing 'NOOOOOOOO!' echoed around them.

"I do believe that was Edward Elric."Alex said as he brushed off the dirt from his pants.

To their surprise as a teenager Alex had more hair and no mustache.

A splash drew their attention towards the water. For a moment they managed to see a faint outline of a creature floating above the lake before it dove back in the dark blue depths below.

"What do you suppose that was?" Riza asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, but for now we should find the Elric brothers and Miles before they cause mayhem."

"How do we do that?"

"Follow the screams." Roy suggested.

"And how do we do that?"

Roy raised a finger, took a deep breath then shouted at the top of his lungs. "EDWARD ELRIC IS SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS AND A MICROSCOPE JUST TO FIND HIM WHEN HE'S FIVE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"ROY!"

"_WHAAATTTT?"_

"Shrimp detector is working! He's that way!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**9foxgrl Rant**

**Okay, I'm finally going to get started on this idea! I'm going to **_**TRY**_** and update weekly on this! That's if I don't get overwhelmed with classwork first! **

**So far, this is the pairs that I definitely have down.**

_OlivierXMiles_

_Royai_

**If you've read my little snippet in **_Muse's File Cabinet_** then you know which Pokémon they are going to have so far, but if you have a suggestion then please add it in your comments or PM me. **

**Also, if you haven't already, please vote on the poll for Zephyrus' hostage on my profile page. Hopefully I will be updating **_Ice Prince Alchemist_** either today or tomorrow morning. **

**Thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Champion**

_**9foxgrl **_

**Thank you everyone for the warm reception on the first chapter! You made this Kitsune-ko's day!**

"So you two aren't from around here are you?" the blue haired woman, who introduced herself as Johanna, said as she set down a tray of tea for her guests. It was her Oran berry tree that they had crash landed into.

"No Ma'am, we sort of arrived here by accident." Ed said as he accepted the tea.

"We sort of got separated from our friends." Al added as he petted Glameow.

To his delight Glameow was a Pokemon. So if he caught one of his own, Ed couldn't say no!

"Oh? So which region are you from?"

"Oh, it's far away in the East." Ed lied. He wasn't sure how or if she would understand that they were from an alternate dimension.

"Kalos?"

"Yes/No!" the brothers shouted before looking at each other then added "No/Yes!"

Johanna blinked. Then laughed. "You two are so cute! Your parents must trust you a lot to let you travel alone."

Ed and Al fell silent then weakly smiled. "Yeah, they really do."

The silence was so thick a Munchlax could have eaten it for a snack. Luckily it was soon broken by:

"EDWARD ELRIC IS SO SHORT THAT A FLY COULD KNOCK HIM OVER!"

In a flash Ed was on the patio shouting at a group of teenagers heading their way.

"SAY THAT AGAIN ROY MUSTANG! I DARE YOU! "

"Nice to know the Shrimp Detector is fully operational." Roy snickered, only to have Ed tackle him to the ground and thus, an impromptu wrestling match began.

"Are those two alright?" Johanna asked as the two boys fought.

"They're fine; this is their form of male-bonding." Riza explained. Alex quickly stepped beside her to avoid the wrestlers. "I apologize if Ed and Al were of any inconvenience to you."

"Oh not at all. In fact they gave me less of a hassle then my daughter Dawn did her entire childhood." Johanna laughed as Al gently set Glameow down beside her. "So I take it that these are the friends you were looking for Al?"

"Yes Ma'am." Al replied.

"So what brings you all to Sinnoh?"

"We're come to Sinnoh to look for my older sister." Alex explained. "We heard that she may have been injured recently, but we aren't exactly sure where she is. Last that we heard she was at a town called Sunyshore."

Johanna paused then went back inside to retrieve a map and a copy of Pokémon Monthly. "Sunyshore is on the other side of the Sinnoh region. If your sister was a Pokémon trainer then you might be able to ask the Gym Leader Volkner if he has seen her."

"Can't we just call him?" Ed asked as he managed to put Roy into a headlock.

"Get off me _Fullmetal_." Roy hissed.

"I doubt that will be easy. Since the Sinnoh League just finished a few days ago there have already been a flock of new trainers challenging him for a Gym Badge."

"Gym Badges?" Roy said as he got out of Ed's grip and tossed him into a bush. Al went to help his brother up when he noticed a curled tail sticking out of the bush adjacent to it.

Johanna nodded. "If you are able to challenge and beat the eight Pokémon Gyms in Sinnoh then you earn a Gym Badge. Collect all eight and you eligible to compete in the Sinnoh League. The top four can earn the right to challenge either the Elite Four or even the Champion Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" the Amestrians repeated, remembering that Olivier was Cynthia and if they beat her then she could return home with them.

"How do we sign up for the League?"

"The closest registration sight is in Sandgem Town. I suggest you go and see Professor Rowan while you're there." Johanna said as she handed them a copy of Pokémon Monthly featuring an article able the Pokémon researcher. "He's the one who assigns first time trainers their starter Pokémon."

"AHA!" Al suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw Al carefully extracting a dirty Glameow out of a bush.

"Oh, you found the stray that's been hanging around." Johanna commented as her own Glameow hissed at its dirty appearance.

"Stray? So no one owns it?" Al asked as he petted the Glameow.

"Al, we've talked about this…" Ed warned only to be attacked by Al's puppy eyes of doom.

"Please brother! Besides! We're going to need Pokémon if we want to compete in the Sinnoh League!"

"He has a point Edward." Alex commented.

"Fine." Ed grumbled.

Al cheered. "You hear that Glameow! You have a home!"

Glameow meowed happily as it nuzzled him happily.

***Sandgem Town***

"Professor Rowan, you have a guest."

Professor Rowan turned and saw a tan teenage boy standing in the courtyard with a Nuzleaf and a Zwelious.

"Hello Professor, my name is Miles. I was told to come here to get my Pokemon checked out and to pick up a Pokédex." The teen said as shook the Professor's hands.

"Yes please come in. If you don't mind me asking how did you find a Zweilous? Not even their pre-evolved Deino are native to the Sinnoh region."

"Nuzleaf led me to him-"

Zweilous growled as Miles lifted it onto the examining table.

"-Sorry, _Her_. She was hiding in the forest just outside of town." Miles explained as the two Pokémon followed him into the lab.

_*Flashback*_

Miles decided to head down to the city to see if anyone else had landed there. Seeing a grey back pack with an odd charm shaped like a white dog with a scythe on its head, lying beside him he assumed it was his and started towards the main road when Nuzleaf stopped him.

"Nuzleaf!"

"You can keep the goggles if you want." Miles said as it handed him the goggles.

Nuzleaf shook its head and offered it to him strap first.

"Alright…"

To his shock the second he hand his hands around it, the Pokémon dragged him off into the woods.

"HEY! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Miles yelled as he was dragged further into the woods. For such a small Pokémon it was strong!

Finally Nuzleaf came to a stop in front of a small clearing where a two headed dragon like creature with black scales (or was it fur?) covering its head laid near a small spring, whining. The poor thing looked like it hadn't eaten in days. Upon a slightly close look he saw that it had an injury on its back.

Taking a deep breath, and reminding himself that he was a Briggsman, and had Ishval watching over him. Plus he was the first man who could successfully get Olivier to smile without a result of violence, and kiss her and _live_…he could survive this!

Miles walked into the clearing.

_*End Flashback*_

"I spent about an hour up there helping Nuzleaf gather some of the berries to feed Zweilous." Miles said as he finished his story. "It took another just to get her to follow me into town to get her back looked at."

"Interesting, she must have been blown in by that storm that came down from Unova last night." Professor Rowan said as he and his assistant finished look treating the scratches on Zweilous' back.

"She's fine, and by the looks of it, both Zweilous and Nuzleaf have already bonded with you." His assistant Derek said as Zweilous gently nudged Miles in the stomach.

Miles laughed as he gently patted Zweilous on the head. "As flattering as that is, I'm not sure how I can take them both around. Just bringing them into town was a bit of a hassle."

"That is easily taken care of." Rowan said as he came back with a tray carrying eight shrunken white and red balls, and a blue console like device.

After explaining to him how the Poke ball system worked, Rowan gave Miles a few more tips about how to take care of the Pokémon, including how to keep Zweilous' two heads from arguing over food.

"And this is a Pokédex, just point it at the Pokémon and it will give you their information."

Miles pointed the lens at his assembled team and immediately the screen lit up.

**-Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokemon. ****It lives deep in forests. With the leaf on its head, it makes a flute whose song makes listeners uneasy.**

**-Zweilous, the Hostel Pokémon. The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other is the leader. **

"Well aren't you two real characters." Miles said with a smile. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"MILES!"

Miles suddenly found himself suffocated by a bear hug.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT! WE WERE AFRAID THAT YOU HAD DISAPPEARED ON US AS WELL!"

"Alex! Let him breathe!" Roy reprimanded as he, Riza and Al caught up.

Miles gasped as he was released. "Was that really necessary?"

"My sincerest apologies." Alex sparkled.

Yes. Sparkled.

The trio talked to Professor Rowan who took out the three starters for the elder teenagers to select from. Meanwhile Al checked up his Glameow in the Pokémon in his new Pokédex.

**-Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. ****With its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state. It is a very fickle Pokémon.**

"Sounds like Brother." Al said with a snicker.

"Where is Ed?" Miles asked. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized sooner that the small alchemist wasn't present.

"Oh, a little metal Pokémon made off with his left boot as we were coming into the town. He must still be chasing it around." Al replied.

"Okay…"

"AHA! I CHOSE YOU MY FELLOW FIRE LOVER!"

The two looked over to Roy who was going gaga over a little monkey with fire coming out of its backside. Curious, Al looked it up.

**-Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.**

Roy's eyes widen at the information then glomped his Pokémon. "Please teach me how to create those ultimate flames!"

"Chim?"

Riza and Alex debated between themselves before selecting their choices.

**-Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt. **

"Someone has to keep those pyromaniacs under control." She reasoned.

**- Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it's thirsty. **

"Not to worry my little green friend, for I ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG SHALL SHOW YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR EVERY NEED!"

Then to everyone's shock Turtwig shouted in agreement…and began to sparkle.

"Oh crap, it's contagious!" Roy gawked.

After getting some tips from Professor Rowan and getting a Pokédex Ed arrived looking rather haggard, and carrying what could only be described as a little dog wearing a metal coated body.

"At last! I caught it! This little guy thought he could make off with my boot, but I showed him who is the TOP DOG!"

"Technically you're a puppy." Roy reprimanded.

"Quiet you!" Ed snapped before the little metal Pokémon jumped out of his arms and started to gnaw on his left foot. "Hey!"

**-Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. It usually lives deep in mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars.**

"And apparently Fullmetal Alchemists." Roy said snarky as Ed managed to pry Aron off his foot by distracting it with some scrap metal long enough to put it inside one of the Poke balls given to him by Derek before he had to chase after it as it made off with a lamp.

"Hey shut up!" Ed snapped. "Just be lucky I don't have an automail arm anymore or I'd punch you in the stomach with it!"

"So where to?"

"Well, first we have to go to the Pokémon Center to register for the league." Roy said as he and Chimchar watched Ed chase after Aron as it escaped form its Poke ball again and started to run around.

"Next we have to go to the closest Gym and challenge the leader for a badge." Riza said as she and Piplup sat on the bench with Al and Glameow.

"Where is the closest Gym?" Miles asked.

"It's in Oreburgh City about a two day trip from here." Alex said looking at the map.

"About the Sinnoh League…"

"What?"

"As good as it would be for all of us to compete, won't it also slow us down?"

"So what do you suggest?"

"That only two or three of us compete, that way we can keep an ear out for information on Olivier."

Miles sighed. "Alright, I'll compete."

"Me too!" Ed yelled as he finally tackled his Aron into a bear hug. "Anything to get this little guy to wear out some."

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Character Profiles** (Because I just know someone is going to ask!)

**Miles**_ – _18

Appearance: 5'5, white hair, red eyes

Outfit: Black long sleeved shirt under navy blue hooded vest, blue pants & boots. Tinted goggles around neck.

Pokémon: Nuzleaf, Zwelious

**Roy** – 15

Appearance: 5'3, black hair, black eyes

Outfit: white short sleeved shirt, tan jacket, black pants and boots.

Pokémon: Chimchar

**Riza**- 15

Appearance: 5', short blonde hair, brown eyes

Outfit: black tank top, white jacket, blue skort (skirt/shorts) sneakers.

Pokémon: Piplup

**Alex**: 15

Appearance: 5'4, curly blonde hair (think of Sanji with a blonde curl in the front), blue eyes

Outfit: white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, boots.

Pokémon: Turtwig

**Ed** – 11

Appearance: 4'2, blonde hair, golden eyes

Outfit: black tank top and pants, red coat, boots.

Pokémon: Aron

**Al**- 10

Appearance: 4'4, blonde hair, golden eyes

Outfit: black shirt, long sleeved white jacket shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes

Pokémon: Glameow

* * *

_*As to why Miles is older, well, I'm pretty sure that he and Olivier are older than Roy and Riza. _

_*please give me ideas for Al & Alex's coordinator costumes!_

**So sleepy, but I just wanted to make sure I updated before I went on my fall break. Thank you everyone and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Champion**

Cynthia was watching the sun rise from her hospital room window. She was wearing a pair of plain pajamas now; her blue uniform was cleaned and packed away in a bag beside her along with her sword. She felt the need to get up and practice with this weapon, but she didn't know why.

A small growl reminded her she hadn't eaten in a while.

'_When was the last time I ate?' _

As if it read her mind, a pink Pokémon with a round body (Chansey) came into the room pushing a cart with some food on it.

"Thank you."

"Chansey!"

"Cynthia? Are you awake already?"

Cynthia looked up to see the four men who had been there last night.

"Oh Good Morning…where's Betty?"

"Betty?"

"I believe she is referring to Bertha." Lucian said with a light snicker. "Bertha had to go talk with the Pokémon League director, and your Grandmother will be coming by later today."

"Grandmother?" Cynthia repeated in confusion as a memory of attending a funeral as a child entered her mind. "I thought that she was dead."

The men sweat dropped.

"No…she's very much alive." Volkner replied to her.

"Man if she's this bad remembering her own family, due you think that she'll even remember her Pokémon?" Flint whispered.

"I think we're about to find out." Aaron replied as Togekiss flew up to the window.

"Togekiss!" Cynthia called out happily. She leapt off her bed to let the Pokémon in.

"OH SHE REMEMBERS THE POKEMON RIGHT AWAY, BUT NOT HER FRIENDS?" Flint shouted.

"QUIT YOUR WHINING BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Cynthia snapped suddenly.

Aaron and Flint screamed as the image of an Ursaring appeared behind her.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GET SO SCARY!" they wailed as they hid behind Volkner who just looked stunned. Lucian…looked impressed.

***(-o-)***

Further away, the sun was rising slowly over the fields south of Jubilife City on Route 202. As the mist slowly clears a campsite becomes visible. Miles; the sole early riser is filling his canteen at the nearby creek, his Zweilous and Nuzleaf merrily munching away on some Pokémon food mixed with assorted dry berries.

Ed's Aron had tagged along was had happily digging away at the rocky ground for any metallic ores but so far all he found were some odd stones and a few roots.

"Good morning Miles!" Alex called out as he and Turtwig approached.

"Oh Alex, good morning." Miles replied.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private away from the others." Alex suddenly said, a glint of something disastrous shimmered in his eyes.

Miles suddenly felt like he was challenging a giant with a toothpick.

"You knew that my sister was having nightmares….and she let you see her private journal…that would imply that you and my sister are very _close_?"

Miles nodded a faint blush visible on his face.

Alex starred at him intently before clapping a hand on the Ishvalan's shoulder. "I approve. You may continue your courtship of my sister!"

Miles nearly face faulted into the creek._ 'Was that all?' _

"ARGH!"

Ed's Aron had apparently dragged him out of his sleeping bag and over to the pile of stones and the fossil it had found. "You dragged me over for rocks and roots?"

Aron replied happily and nudged them towards Ed with zeal.

"Well Ed, according to this booklet those are evolution stones which alone can fetch a high price. And I'm pretty sure these roots are edible." Miles replied as he looked at a blue stone.

Turtwig sniffed one and eagerly began to chew on it. Aron tried to get it away, but Turtwig tackled him then began to chase the steel Pokemon around.

They all headed back to camp and found Roy looking like he had touched the wrong side of an electric outlet and Riza and Piplup facing off with a small blue lion like Pokémon with a black hind legs and a four point yellow star on the tip of its tail. Al and his Glameow looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Riza ordered.

Piplup charge forward with a small burst of speed and tackled the blue lion. The second it's feet left the ground Riza tossed one of the spare poke balls at it. Three dings later, and it was successfully captured.

"So what was that?"

Al opened his Pokédex to find the entry.

**Shinx; the Flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.**

"Considering it's an Electric type, you must have caught it by surprise." Al said as he looked through the entry. "Water Types normally are weak against Electric."

Riza snickered. "Actually Roy caught it trying to take some of his ration bars. He tried to grab it instead of using Chimchar and well…he sort of grabbed its tail…"

"So that's why he looks like he stuck a fork in an electric socket." Ed laughed.

"Shut it Fullmetal." Roy snapped as he went to the creek to clean up. And get rid of the afro.

Al and Alex began to douse the flames when they spotted two Pokemon watching them from the bushes. Calling out their partners they cautiously followed while Miles and the others finished breaking down camp.

They returned a few minutes later looking victorious and holding a new Pokémon in their arms.

Alex had a Budew and Al had found a Shroomish.

"You caught them?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Yup."

"Where's Roy?" Alex asked.

There was a splash from the creek and a burst of steam shooting up in the air followed by Roy shouting in victory.

"AHA! I CAUGHT A POKEMON! IN YOUR FACE FULLMETAL! I'M ONE UP FROM YOU!"

"So what did you catch?" Ed asked dryly.

Roy opened his Dex to show them a red fish with a yellow fin shaped like a crown on the top of its body.

**Magikarp; the Fish Pokemon. It is said to be the world's weakest Pokemon. No one knows why it had managed to survive. **

Roy blanched as Ed opened his mouth.

"Don't say it Fullmetal."

"Fine…"

Roy turned around.

"USELESS!"

"GAH!"

**So sorry for not updating recently, life got in the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Champion

It was mid-day as the Amestrians arrived in Jubilife City. They were breath taken with the city. All the large buildings reminded them of Central City…were it not for the large TV screens with a live report from Sinnoh Now! Which were flashing with the words 'BREAKING NEWS' across the giant screens.

"_**We have an update in regard to the case of missing Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. We now go live to Sinnoh News reporter Rhonda at Sunyshore Town."**_

The scene changed to a brunette woman standing in front of a hospital, in the background a large tower was visible.

"_**Thank you, I'm standing outside the hospital in Sunyshore where just last night Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia had been admitted. Thankfully, Cynthia's injuries were not severe. Her disappearance was stated by Officer Jenny to have been an unforeseen result caused by Cyrus; the former leader of Team Galactic. Thankfully Cynthia is expected to recovery, however in a statement made by the Pokémon League, she will not be accepting any challenges for the next two months in order to recuperate. Her location during this period will only be known by the League and the Elite Four. Thank you and back to you at the studio."**_

The crowds around the Amestrians broke apart as they began to talk amongst themselves about the status of the champion. Meanwhile the Amestrians were just glad that Olivier was doing alright.

"So where to from here?"

"We take Route 203 due East of here and then a tunnel through Mt. Coronet into Oreburgh City." Riza replied.

"We should take the Pokémon to the center first." Al stated. "It won't do us much good if they are tired from fighting."

"You have a good point Al." Riza said as she saw the center down the street.

The group was just a block away from the Pokemon center when the café across the street blew up. The Amestrians immediately ducked to the ground, Roy instinctively shielded the Elric brothers with his body.

"What's going on?" Al yelled as two figures were seen in the smoke.

"_Prepare for Trouble…"_

"…_and make it double!"_

"What the Hell?"

"_To infect the world with devastation!"_

"_To blight all people in every nation!"_

"_To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our wrath to the stars above!"_

The smoke blew away revealing a blond women with long blonde hair and a man with green hair. Both wore a black outfit with a red R on the chest.

"_Cassidy!"_

"_And Butch, of course!"_

"_We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"_

"_Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" _

While the people around them panicked or looked scared, the Amestrians just stared at them with a deadpanned expression. Even Alex wasn't impressed by their theatrics.

"…and I thought we had some weirdos back home…" Ed groaned.

Roy just nodded in agreement.

"Listen up people! If you don't want your precious city destroyed I would advise you hand over all your Pokémon!" Cassidy ordered as a cluster of goons appeared behind her carrying sacks and looking menacing.

"Make it fast folks, we're busy people." Butch added.

'_Terrorists.'_ The older soldiers thought. None of them made any move to comply to Team Rocket's wishes though.

"Hey didn't you hear us! Hand over you Pokémon!" Butch ordered as the goons got the Amestrians.

"We're not intimidated by thugs." Miles growled.

"Yeah! Just beat it you hoodlums!" Riza snapped.

"Bunch of weirdos." Ed said with a twitching eye.

"Who are you calling weird kid? You look too short to be a trainer." Butch snarled.

Al face palmed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS YOU JERK!" Ed yelled. Roy grabbed the back of his jacket as the ten year old jumped an impressive five feet up into the air. "COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! I'LL KNOCK THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR UGLY MUG ALONE WITH YOUR TEETH"

Butch smirked. "Well if you're going to cause us trouble. Go Shuckel!"

"Let's wipe the floor with them Gloom!"

The other goons release their own Pokémon, a majority of them were Tauros or Grimer, there were even a Muk or two. However they all had one thing in common…they were low level.

'_That's their Pokémon?'_

'_But…they look so weak…'_

"Well if that's how it's going to be-"

"-let's even the odds!"

"To the battlefront Chimchar!" Roy yelled as he threw his pokeball.

"Kick their butts Aron!" Ed yelled as he threw his.

There were twin flashed of light as the two Pokémon were released.

"Nuzleaf, Zweilous! Take them out!"

"Piplup! Shinx! Let's back them up!"

"Glameow! Shroomish! Come on!"

"Turtwig! Budew! Support our allies!"

"Roy and I can hold these guys off, you take care of the goon squad!" Ed yelled.

"Right!" the others replied.

Meanwhile unseen to either party, a filming crew from Sinnoh Now! was in the bushes hiding.

"All noncombatants should leave immediately! Leave these criminals to us!" Miles ordered to the people still hanging around.

"Shuckle use Tackle Attack!" Butch yelled.

"Gloom; Stun Spore go!" Cassidy commanded.

"Aron; use Dig to escape that spore!"

"Chimchar; follow Aron!"

The steel Pokémon quickly burrowed its way through the paved roads with Chimchar close behind.

"How did-?"

"Aron can eat their way through raw iron; do you really think pavement can slow it down?" Ed asked sarcastically. "Now Aron! Take them by surprise!"

Gloom was sent flying into the air as the Pokémon came up beneath it.

"Chimchar; use Ember on Gloom!" Roy ordered.

Chimchar eagerly complied and sent the weed Pokémon flying.

(With the others)

"Piplup use Bubblebeam on the Grimer! Shinx use Spark!" Riza commanded.

"Zweilous use Dragon Breath! Nuzleaf use Razor Leaf!" Miles ordered. He then used Nuzleaf's attack to get behind two of the goons and knocked them out with swift blows to the back of their necks.

"We can't let those Tauros go on a rampage and hurt people!" Al yelled. "Glameow use Hypnosis! And Shroomish use Sleep Powder!"

His team complied and the large Pokémon were quickly put down.

Riza gasped as Piplup was hit with a Muk's Sludge Bomb. "Piplup!"

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf to herd the remaining criminals away from the people! Budew use Water Sport to wash that Poison off Piplup!"Alex ordered.

"Zweilous! Help Turtwig!"

Turtwig happily complied as he began to help Zweilous herd the criminals like cattle.

(Back with Ed & Roy)

"Shuckle use Tackle!"

"Use Harden and follow it up with Tackle!" Ed ordered. Aron glowed white then hit Shuckle hard enough that it was sent flying into Butch.

Gloom quickly followed a similar aerial travel destination as Chimchar tackled it into Cassidy.

"That was pretty easy." Roy commented as the police finally arrived and started to take the Team Rocket members into custody.

"I'll say, that entire weird monologue they did during the fight was really annoying. Remind me again why we couldn't have just beaten them up?" Ed asked.

"Because, we're here on a rescue mission Fullmetal, not trying to get arrested." Roy sighed as Chimchar climbed onto his shoulder. "Now come one, we should go see how the others made out."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ed said gesturing to all the sleeping or unconscious Pokémon and goons. "They won."

"None the less, we still need to get our Pokémon checked out before heading off to the Oreburgh Gym."

_*Meanwhile in Celestic Town*_

Cynthia sat in the living room watching the live battle from Jubilife City with her grandmother Carolina. A part of her wanted to yell at those terrorists for putting innocent people in danger and use her sword to cut them to bits. But whenever the camera zoomed in on their faces, she had a feeling of déjà vu.

"**What an amazing fight! These trainers are sure something. They are certainly something to look out for in the future!"**

"Impressive aren't they?" Carolina asked. "It feels like each new generation has a lot of spunk!"

"Yes…they do, don't they?" Cynthia replied quietly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know why…those people…why do I feel like I know them somehow?" Cynthia asked.

Suddenly a wave of distorted members hit her like a rampaging Bouffalant. An older version of that group flickered in her mind in the kaleidoscope of memories. Crying out in pain she collapsed on the floor.

"Cynthia? CYNTHIA!"


End file.
